villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Carver
Dr. Carver is the main antagonist in The Proud Family Movie. He wants Oscar Proud's secret to his new Proud Snack and take over the world. However, since Oscar won't reveal, Dr. Carver sends peanut clones of the Proud Family to wreak havoc back home. He was voiced by Arsenio Hall. Backstory Before the events of the film, he was made in the lab by the real Dr. Carver. Unfortunately, after being in the sun for too long, he got burnt into a crisp, went bad, and declared revenge as he ran off. He covered his entire appearance with a plastic body (explaining the recurring gag with his nose). Dr. Carver forced almost every peanut people to work for him, except for Wally and (later) Cashew. Role in the film At the beginning, he and Cashew were seen in the lab on Legume island trying to create a Super G-gnome warrior; it turned into peanut butter instead. At W.A.S.T.E., he noticed that Oscar Proud had a formula that could multiply several nuts and he planned on getting it for his evil plan. In order to do so, he had the Proud family invited to Legume Island as a family vacation. Later at his estate, he offered Oscar $10 million for the formula; however he didn't exactly bring it with him or said where it was. After putting Oscar in a few ways of torture, he created peanut clones of the enitre family, by using personal items that were stolen during the lalu, to retrieve the formula outside the island. Later, Clone Penny informed Dr. Carver about the whereabouts of the Proud family, Wally, and the real Dr. Carver. After he finally got the formula, he experimented and successfully created the G-Gnome warriors. To get rid of his prisioners, he tried to get them eaten by his sea monster; however the monster noticed the real Carver and after forgiving him for a past incident, he decided to become an ally and not kill them. During the climax, Dr. Carver was seen on a blimp and announced to the stuffball crowd (and probably every location) that he was about to take over the world. He took off his face mask and revealed his true face. Penny and Carver fought on the blimp for the Peanut Liquidification gas. Afterwards, Penny released the gas and turned the G-gnome warriors into Peanut butter. In the end, the gas affected him as he fell off the blimp, causing him to turn back into a peanut and fell in the ocean. Trivia *His name may be inspired by the African-American scientist, botanist, educator, and inventor George Washington Carver. Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Disney Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dictator Category:Brother of hero Category:Depowered Villains Category:Doctors Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger for Rebirth